Broken Promises
by awesome.is.the.word
Summary: Can Sirius minimize the distance between him and Aura Meilor, a cold and distant pure-blood girl also sorted into Gryffindor? Their lives are parallel. Consequently, they should meet half way. The road isn't smooth. One-shot. Scene from my new fanfiction


**Broken Promises**

**Author's note: Hello, readers. It's been a few years. Sorry I had to retire for quite some time. I plan on writing a new fanfiction soon and you will understand why I have written this one-shot here.**

**The actual fanfiction is under progress so I decided to write a random one-shot which will be part of the actual fanfiction. I'm a bit rusty, so hit me with all your criticisms. *prepares for battle*  
><strong>

_**Sirius Black POV**_

"Be quiet, Wormtail," James Potter whispered from my right.

"But I'm hungry," Peter Pettigrew whined from my left.

"We'll sneak into the kitchens after this, Wormy," I assured Peter.

"Keep it down or else we'll be found," Remus Lupin reprimanded us quietly. Remus adjusted the Invisibility Cloak around us. "To be honest, I think we're a bit too old for this."

Poor old Moony. James and I had tackled him and dragged him along. After he had a fit about parting from his beloved books, of course. I have to admit though, we are a bit too old _physically _for this. I mean, after James, Remus and I had our growth spurts, it's gotten harder for all four of us to be under James' Invisibility Cloak. Poor Peter though, he's still shorter than all the girls.

"No one is ever too old for pranks, Moony," James whispered excitedly, eyes shining mischievously.

We crept silently through the darkened corridors. A few candles were still alight, slowly burning down. It was way past curfew when we finally reached our destination; the Slytherin Common room.

"Alright guys, any suggestions for the Slytherin common room password?" James ordered, with gleaming eyes. One of the only times James is serious is when he's pulling a prank.

"Pureblood?" Peter suggested.

"They wouldn't make their password _that_ obvious," James rolled his eyes.

"How about, idiotic purebloods?" I suggested. James laughed. The stretch of stone wall in front of us did not budge.

"Pathetic purebloods?" James added.

"Trolls in disguise?" I suggested.

"Pixies in disguise?" James proposed.

"Pedophiles in disguise?" I put forth.

"I don't think they're in disguise if that's the matter –" James said.

"Guys, I think we're getting a bit off topic here," Remus cut in.

"Right, Padfoot, do your magic," James said, regaining his serious composure.

I looked at the stretch of wall in front of us. Ironically, I've always had the knack of figuring out Slytherin's passwords. "Pureblood is might."

The wall in front of us revealed a concealed door to the common room. James clapped me on the shoulder. The warmth of the castle disappeared as soon as we placed a foot into the common room. The entire common room had a greenish tinge, caused by the greenish lamps hung from chains, mixed with the candles' light which produced an eerie glow. I could feel Peter cringing behind me.

"Okay, Moony and I will go to the boy's dormitory. Sirius and Peter, you two go to the girl's dormitory," James instructed, handing each of us a roughly wrapped parcel.

"I don't mind," I smirked. Peter, however, instantly turned red. I clapped him on his shoulder, "Come on, Wormtail! This will be the furthest you've gone with girls!"

"Besides walking into Mary the other day," James joked.

Peter and I ducked out of the invisibility cloak. I pulled out my wand and whispered _"Accio, my broomstick"_.  
>I summoned my broom from our dormitory and through the open window. Peter and I climbed on and cautiously flew towards the dormitory of the Slytherin girls in our year level, while James and Remus made their way over to the boys' dormitory. I left the my broom outside the dormitory. I cautiously crept to the bed on the right of the door. Peter followed suit. I slowly untied the package and took out a pint-sized flask containing violet liquid with lilac-colour specs and uncorking it.<p>

I took out my wand, pointed it at the flask and whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa"_, levitating the flask under one of the girl's bed. I continued levitating more flasks under beds.

"Padf-" Peter whispered urgently.

My eyes snapped in the direction of Peter who had lost his balance in navigating around the room. I quickly caught him, balancing him on his two feet. I took the last flasks from his hand and placed the uncorked flask under the bed. As I stood up, my eyes widened as I stared down at the sleeping figure. Adela Leus. My childhood friend. She slept peacefully, her pale face lit up by the moonlight filtering through the curtain. Her blonde hair sparkling...

"_Sirius!" a small blonde haired girl ran towards a black haired boy, her blonde hair sparkling in the sunlight. Her foot caught on a rock on the ground and she fell slowly, but yet gracefully forward._

"_Ela! Watch out!" Sirius shouted, catching the small girl just in time. She fell against him."Honestly, you could've hurt yourself!"_

_Adela looked up at Sirius, grinning widely at him, "But Siri saved me! I'm always safe with Siri!"_

_The black-haired boy's cold grey eyes softened._

'_Not anymore. I can't save you now, Ela'_ I thought bitterly, gazing down at the girl who used to be almost like a sister to me. But things have changed. She had joined _them_. She had gone over to the dark side. I thought I could have changed her, I guess I was only kidding myself.

I looked up to see Peter looking at Adela intently. Even though I had no right, I still felt a rush of annoyance towards Peter, one which a brother would feel when seeing a guy looking at his sister. I shrugged and mouthed 'come on' to him. We sneaked back into the common room and met up with James and Remus. I gave them a thumbs up which indicated that everything had gone as planned. James returned the thumbs up, of course. He never failed us.

"Okay boys, this calls for a celebration," James announced. "Let's go have a party in the kitchens, where all the good food starts!"

I pulled out the Marauder's map from my pocket and tapped it with my wand. I skimmed the corridors from the Slytherin common room to the kitchens. No sign of the creepy stalker (Mr Filch) nor his creepy accomplice (cat).

"Coast clear," I declared. Just at that moment, my eyes landed on a little black dot marked _Aura Meilor_ just a few corridors away from the Slytherin common room.

"Come on, Padfoot!" James called, already placing a foot outside the Slytherin common room.

I blinked twice, suddenly realizing where I was again. "I'll be right behind you, mate, I've just got to do something first." I quickly walked past them, not noticing their blank faces.

"Is he alright...?" Remus asked uncertainly. James just looked on apathetically.

_**Aura Meilor's POV**_

I sat on the windowsill, gazing out of the window into the beautiful starry night sky. My eyes focused on a distant star. Sirius; the brightest star. He was right. All along. Damn him. Why must he be right? And more importantly, why must I think of that jerk now, out of all times? I sighed, drawing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. Why must things turn out this way? I wonder where mother is now. I wonder where a person progresses to after death. I had a sudden flashback of that day.

I felt a water drop fall onto the window sill right next to my hand. I looked at it in surprise. I put my hand to my face, feeling the warm tears falling down my cheeks. I hadn't cried in so long. My eyes began to blur, tears clouding my vision.

I was suddenly pulled back to reality as I heard fast steps approaching. My heart raced as the pace of the footsteps quickened. No one could see me in this state. I turned just as Sirius himself stopped to a sudden halt. Our eyes briefly connected until Sirius suddenly put his hands to his knees, panting at having run so fast.

"Black- ?" I questioned. My voice was shaking. I quickly cleared my throat.

Sirius looked up at the sound of his name. "Meilor, are you -?"

"No, I'm not crying," I quickly cut him off, knowing my lie was pretty pathetic considering the truth was right in front of his eyes. "Nonetheless, It's none of your business."

"I was going to say," Sirius said, a slight smile forming on his lips, "are you breaking rules now?"

I felt like an idiot. I stared at him sceptically as he slowly approached me. Sirius had always found excuses to insult me or take advantage of any weakness I showed. It felt as if I was seeing another side to Sirius. This guy never ceased to amaze me.

Sirius reached out his hand and cupped my face. I froze.

"What-?" I questioned. He didn't reply. But instead, he slowly wiped my tears with his thumb. All the while, those stormy grey eyes of his remained locked onto my green eyes. Sirius gently pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Tell me what's wrong," Sirius whispered. He was always the demanding type.

I buried my head into his chest, embracing his warmth.

"Nothing," I simply replied.

"Aura..." Sirius warned me. My heart skipped a beat when his lips formed my name. What is wrong with me today?

"Really, Black," I replied. I felt Sirius tighten his embrace at the sound of his name. "It's all good."

"If everything was good, you'd never let me hug you," Sirius stated. Unfortunately, he was right once again.

"Everyone has their off-days," I replied. I knew in normal circumstances I would have probably cursed Black into oblivion if he were to try and touch me. But, somehow, this felt really comfortable. I really felt like remaining in this warm embrace. My hands tightened on the back of his shirt.

"So your off-days are when you're nice?" Sirius joked.

I smiled up at him, "I guess so." Sirius' eyes widened. It was my fault, after all, that he never really saw me smile.

Sirius' tilted my chin slowly to look up at him. I must admit, he was quite tall. Before I could register his height, Sirius' face inched towards mine. I couldn't move. His left arm wrapped around my waist held me prisoner. For once, I was not the one in control.

Sirius closed the distance between us, his lips captured mine. Our lips moved against each other as he gently pushed me against a wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he weaved his right hand into my light brown hair.

"Black-," I mumbled into his lips, regaining my senses. I placed my palm against his chest to push him away.

His hand wrapped around mine. "For once, don't push me away," Sirius whispered. I knew he meant that both literally and metaphorically. My eyes locked onto his. His usual cold grey eyes were warm. My whole body was tensed, like usual. However, his words seemed to calm me down considerably. I felt an urge to trust him. To trust those deep and caring grey eyes.

He closed the distance between us once again, gently pressing me against the stone wall. I wrapped my arms around him once more, holding him close. I felt that warm sensation engulf me once more, my whole body tingling all over. Sirius moved his lips from mine and gently kissed his way down my cheek, jaw and all the way to my collarbone.

"I will try not to, Sirius," I whispered.

Sirius looked up in surprise. It had been a while since I had called him by his first name. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly to his chest. I, in turn, wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest. It felt like hours had passed. Or was it minutes? I didn't know. Nor did I particularly care. All I was aware of was Sirius' warm embrace.

_I'm sorry, Sirius. We both know that I can't keep that promise._

**I hope you liked it.  
>You know the drill, review.<br>As for the actual fanfiction. I don't want to post it up until I have more than half the story completed at least.  
>Cause if I do that, then I'm not likely to quit on it.<strong>

**Thank you.**


End file.
